


Trust Me Part 1

by shatteredrealmsfreak



Series: Trust Me - Destin x Evan [1]
Category: The Shattered Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: M/M, cinda williams chima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredrealmsfreak/pseuds/shatteredrealmsfreak
Summary: Just a loose storyline that I mainly created so I could write Destin x Evan fluff. This is my first time writing any type of fanfiction, so I hope it's up to your standards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just the sweetest ever

Evan finished pulling on his shirt, then adjusted his amulet so that it was displayed proudly on his chest, the gleaming engineers’ pick signa gleaming in his candlelit room. “Destin? Are you ready?” he called out, stepping into the hallway of their Tarvos home. Evan heard no response. “Des?” he called, pushing Destin’s door open. “You ready to go? We need to meet with His Majesty and Her Majesty in a few hours!” Evan stopped. Destin was sitting on the floor, head buried in his hands, sobbing silently. “Des? What’s going on?” Evan asked cautiously. There was no response. Destin looked up at him, hazel eyes filled with tears. His cheeks, which were well-tanned from months of sailing on the Destiny, were covered in tears. Evan lowered himself to the floor beside Destin. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Evan said gently, putting an arm around Destin’s shoulders.   
Destin’s shoulders were shaking as he tried to choke back his tears. “It’s nothing.” He said, but Evan could tell something was wrong. Mainly because he’d never seen Destin cry before, even after the time three years ago when his father, Marin Karn, showed up at their old cottage. Evan shuddered at the memory. But what could’ve happened to Destin, that made him cry when they’d been inseparable for the past few months since they’d finally defeated Celestine? “Destin, you can tell me anything. You know that. Partners, remember?” Destin sat silently for a moment. “I can’t face them,” he said, voice quavering. “Who? Matelon and Grey? You know they trust you.” “It’s not that,” Destin whispered.   
“I… when I was spymaster, I killed so many. And I never had to deal with the consequences, because I convinced myself that it was all… all for you. All so I could see you again. Nothing mattered, as long as we could end up back together. Then, after we killed Celestine, and came here together, and I’d finally gotten everything I’d ever wanted… my father is gone, Arden’s in good hands, and most importantly, you’re safe and I’m with you. But then I remembered how I got here and… I don’t deserve to be happy, Ev. You don’t even know some of the things I did, to keep my cover from being blown. It wasn’t worth it.”  
Evan stared at Destin, feeling the tears fill his eyes. “Ev? I’m sorry…” Destin said hesitantly. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I know how important keeping Tarvos is for you, and I know how much pressure the wetlands are putting on you about your pirating. I’m sorry.” Evan shook his head. “That’s not why I’m crying, Destin. I’m crying because you’ve been feeling like this for months and I haven’t noticed. I’m the worst boyfriend ever. All this business with re-uniting Carthis, and getting rid of the bloodsworn, it’s all been really crazy. But that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have neglected you.” Destin smiled, despite the tears pouring down his face. “Ev, it’s not your fault.” Evan gripped Destin’s hand. “It’s no one’s fault, okay? I love you, Destin. I love you. Isn’t that what matters? That you have someone who cares about you, someone you can trust?”   
Destin clenched his jaw in anger. “You don’t understand. You can’t understand. I’ve killed so many, just to get here. I did so many horrible things. Torture, murder, blackmail, and more,” he said angrily. “But wasn’t it worth it?” Evan asked.   
“No, it wasn’t. Because those ghosts still haunt me, no matter what.”   
“I love you. I can help you if you just trust me enough to tell me about these things.”  
“I’m sorry, Ev, but I can’t. It’s too much. I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have. Being with me has ruined your life.”  
Evan felt the anger rising in him. “What’s wrong with you? Do you think I can’t handle your trauma? I chose to be with you, okay? I would’ve been hurt with or without you. Celestine would’ve hunted me. But without you, I never would have defeated her. I need you.”   
Destin looked at Evan, hazel eyes shining with tears but no longer sobbing. “I love you, too Evan. It’s just hard, you know? I spent so long not trusting anyone, now that you’re here I feel like…” “Like if you trust me, I’ll betray you? Because I felt the same way. Three years ago, when we first set sail in Destiny, I made the choice to tell you about my past, because I decided that if I never trusted anyone, I’d never get close to anyone either. And it worked out for us, right? I haven’t betrayed you, and you haven’t betrayed me, so we’re all good.” Evan’s voice shook a little as he said this, trying to keep from crying again.   
Destin smiled softly, then pulled Evan closer to him. “What did I do to deserve you, Pirate?” he asked, kissing Evan softly on the cheek. “Well, for starters, you flew across the ocean on dragonback to save me from my evil half-sister,” Evan replied, smiling. “C’mon, the wetlanders are going to think we don’t care about this meeting,” he said, standing up. “What if I don’t?” Destin replied. “What if we stay here? You know, keep the wetlanders guessing.” Even laughed. “Look, I’d much rather stay here with you, but Lyss and Hal are expecting us. We can’t skip out on them or they’ll send a dragon brigade to look for us.” Destin shrugged. “It was worth a shot. A little help?” Destin extended a hand to Evan expectantly. Evan rolled his eyes and pulled Destin off the floor. Destin leaned in and kissed him warmly on the lips. Evan pushed Destin away. “Don’t try your charm on me, soldier. We have places to be. Now get ready.” Evan rushed out of the door, worried that if he stayed much longer they’d both end up very, very late to their meeting with the wetland rulers. “We’ll talk more about this later, right?” Destin called after him. Evan turned back. “Of course,” he said softly.


	2. Trust Me, Part 2

Destin emerged from his room looking handsome, all traces of sadness hidden behind his signature mask of emotionlessness. He wore close-fitting black breeches, a plain white shirt, and a heavy navy blue coat with silver detailing. His simple silver amulet, shaped like a small dragon, rested on his chest. Evan grinned at him and took his arm. “Are you ready?” Evan asked. “Of course. With you, I can face anything.” Destin responded.  
The two entered their grand hall, where Alyssa and Halston were already seated at their grand oak table. In addition to the king of Arden and queen of the Fells, Prince Adrian, and his fiance Jenna Bandelow, were seated there. “Queen Alyssa, King Halston, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Destin asked, smiling. “We have some news for you,” Hal said, glancing shyly at Lyss. “Well?” Evan asked when the two didn’t continue. “We’re just dying to hear whatever is going on.” “Well,” Lyss began, “We’ve decided that, for the good of both of our kingdoms, and because, well, frankly, we-” “They’re getting married.” Ash interrupted. Lyss shot him a dirty look. “Sorry! You were taking too long,” the prince said defensively. “We just wanted to tell you, and invite you to the wedding,” Hal said, addressing Evan and Destin. “You’ll come, won’t you?” Lyss asked anxiously. “Of course!” Evan exclaimed. “It’ll be the wedding of the century.” “We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Destin said, smiling. “Will you stay a bit longer? We must have a feast in celebration of this great news.” Evan asked. Lyss glanced at Hal. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stay in Tarvos a couple more days,” Hal said. “Then it’s decided. In two days, get ready to experience the greatest party of your lives!” Evan said enthusiastically.   
After Evan got Lyss, Hal, Jenna, and Ash settled, he headed back to his and Destin’s private quarters. As soon as he walked through the door, Destin stepped in front of him. “What the hell are you thinking?” Destin shouted. “We don’t have time to plan a party! I don’t even know how to plan a party! And I thought we would have some downtime, and talk about… everything.” Destin’s voice shook with emotion. “Calm down,” Evan said, placing a hand on Destin’s shoulder. “The one advantage of being a blood mage is that I have hundreds of Stormborn servants under my command. We don’t need to do any of the work!” Destin raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little unethical?” he asked. “It’s not like I have a way to free them. We already know that Lyss’ blood magic doesn’t work on them, might as well use them to our advantage.” Destin laughed, kissing Evan lightly on the cheek. “Thank you, Pirate. So do you want to list some orders for the Stormborn, then meet me on the Destiny for dinner? We haven’t taken her out in years.” Evan smiled. “Yeah, that sounds great. See you in two hours?” Destin nodded.  
Evan ended up getting to the Destiny later than planned. When he stepped on board, he heard Destin’s voice. “You’re late, Pirate,” he said, smirking. “I’m sorry. The Stormborn were harder to organize than I expected, plus-” Destin placed a hand over Evan’s mouth. “I was just giving you a hard time, Ev. I only got here a few minutes ago.” Evan smiled. He’d missed spending time with Destin. “So,” Evan said. “Have you prepared us dinner, or do I have to cook for you again?” Destin grinned. “I actually made a meal for us. But let’s set sail first, okay? I’ve charted a course for somewhere special.” Evan complied, unfurling the sails and checking the rigging while Destin made sure his navigation was correct. They settled into a comfortable silence. “I’m ready, Pirate! Let the winds loose.” Destin called up to him. Evan clutched his amulet and focused on filling the sails with Stormcaster magic.  
A couple of hours later, Destin called Evan to stop. Evan jumped down, nimble as a cat, and began letting down the sails. Destin finished letting down the anchor and walked over to stand next to Evan, putting his arms over Evan’s shoulders, kissing him down his neck to his collarbone. Evan looked up from untying the knots in the rigging. “Leave off the work for a little while,” Destin said. “This ship’s sturdy, she can handle being mistreated a bit.” Sighing, Evan walked to the railing of the ship. “Where are we?” he asked. “I’m surprised you don’t recognize the spot,” Destin replied. “This is where you told me your story. Where I first decided to trust you. Where we kissed for the first time. Where you made me realize that I’m not a monster.” Evan scanned the coastline, and memories flooded back to him. “Wow Des, I didn’t realize you were such a romantic,” he teased. Destin smiled faintly. “I guess you’ve rubbed off on me, Pirate.” They stood in companionable silence, both reliving memories from years ago.  
Evan glanced over at Destin. His hazel eyes shone, almost golden in the light of the setting sun. The sea breeze ruffled his brown hair, which was shot through with lighter streaks from months at sea. He had a wistful smile on his face, and Evan could tell he was lost in thought. “Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Destin asked him. “Yeah,” Evan replied, eyes still on Destin. “Beautiful.”   
After they watched the sunset, the two sat down to eat the dinner Destin had prepared for them. They sat on the deck, watching the night sky, talking about nothing of importance. It felt good to have Destin for himself for once, Evan thought. Between organizing the desert coast under one rule and helping Harper Matelon settle into her new job as the king’s spymaster, Destin had been just as swamped in work as Evan ever since they’d arrived in Tarvos. 

“Hey, Des?” Evan said, taking a deep breath. “What is it?” Destin asked, sensing Evan’s serious tone. “I want you to know that… that no matter what, it was worth it. The killing, the lies, the enslaving of sailors, all of it, because we’re together. Even though I hate some of the things I did, I know that without them the Realms would be in even worse shape, and that’s what matters. We saved thousands from becoming Celestine’s bound slaves, and what’s more, we got to be together in the end. You aren’t a monster any more than I am.”  
Destin stared at Evan, tears coming to his eyes. “I love you, Evan. You know me so well. I don’t know how I can get through this without you.”  
“Well, you don’t have to. I’m right here, okay? And I trust you.”  
“You’re amazing, you know that, right? There’s no one in the world who trusts me, except for you, Pirate.”  
“I know,” Evan said. “I’m worried about you, Destin. I’ve- this morning was the first time I’ve ever seen you cry. So if you need me, I’m always just across the hall, and I’ll always be there, no matter what. I’d give up rulership of Carthis in a heartbeat if it meant you would be happy.”   
Destin was silent for a moment. “I cried when I thought you were dead,” he said softly. Evan felt touched by this. The fact that Destin, always so skilled at hiding his emotions, had cried at his death made him feel weirdly special. Evan put his arm around Destin’s shoulders. “I’m here for you,” he whispered softly into Destin’s ear, over and over. Detin began to break down, telling Evan all the atrocities he’d committed. Evan didn’t say anything, just listened and kept his arm around Destin, holding the vulnerable soldier-mage close. Finally, Destin sat there, sobbing, unable to speak. “Was that everything?” Evan asked gently. “Y-y-yes.” Destin choked between sobs. “I love you.” Evan reassured him, stroking Destin’s hair, easing him into his arms. “It’s okay… we’ll be okay… I love you… I love you… I love you…” Evan murmured into Destin’s ear, trying to reassure him. “How?” Destin said miserably. “How can you love me, knowing what I’ve done, what I’m capable of doing?” Evan looked up at the stars, thinking about how to respond. “Because,” he finally said, “It still hurts you. If you did all these things and were proud, or bragged to me about it, I’d have pushed you away forever. But the fact that what you did affects you so much means that you did it because you had no choice. There are some people who enjoy killing, but you aren’t one of those people.” As he said this, Evan shifted his body so he was looking Destin in the eyes.   
“I’ve done some bad things, too,” Evan said, swallowing. It wasn’t exactly easy to comfort Destin, but he knew the hardest part of this would be admitting to the things he’d done as Stormlord of Tarvos and most notorious pirate of the Indio Ocean. But Evan knew that trust had to go both ways. So, taking a deep breath, he dived in, telling Destin every horrible thing he’d ever done. Swamping ships, stealing, pillaging, burning people alive, there was almost too much to list it all. By the end of his list, they were both crying, holding each other, and Destin said, “Maybe we’re both horrible people, but at least we have each other.” Evan nodded. “Can we stay here a little longer? I just need you a little longer.” Destin smiled through his tears and nestled himself in Evan’s arms. They stayed that way late into the night, and the last thing Evan remembered was seeing the shining stars above, and Destin’s steady breathing in his arms.


End file.
